


His Ghost

by ikigaiwritten



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikigaiwritten/pseuds/ikigaiwritten
Summary: {based off a post about an awkward ghost}victor becomes an anomaly...with a little help from his neighborhood friendly ghost, lael.
Kudos: 1





	His Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first work but I’m really excited for it, are you? (sorry the description is bad I promise the book is a lot better)

PROLOGUE

I wandered across the halls of the lake view estate, any minute now it should be lunch time, my favorite time of the day. Not because of the surprisingly savory private-school food, but mainly because that’s when I get to see all the kids enjoying themselves and joking around and just being alive.

Especially one boy in particular.

“Move it normie.” I saw a boy run into him with a little more force than needed. This wasn’t exactly new to me nor him, but it still broke my heart every time I saw or heard comments on his status.

You see, Victor was a little more..behind than the rest of his peers. In this world, everyone inherited some form of elemental power or attribute, the four elements being earth, fire, water, and air. Sadly and surprisingly, (due to his parents status), Victor exhibited none of the four elementals. Now, there are other magical attributes that can be acquired but that’s a story for another time. 

I looked over the snow-covered ground of the fields to see him sitting at one of the empty wooden benches near the gate of the school. I walked hovered over and sat across from him, him being completely unaware of my presence (not that he would be).

He spent pretty much every day like this, sitting in isolation eating whatever they decided to put on the menu for the day, headphones on and eyes focused on a new book each week. I personally thought it was endearing to see his little reactions to different scenes within the pages he swept through.

It might seem a little creepy that I watch him go through his same monotone routine everyday but honestly, what else is a guy supposed to do when he just hovers around with no one to talk to? 

“Hey Vic, what’re you reading today?”  
I spoke only to myself, I knew he wouldn’t answer, but sometimes I just wish he could actually hear me.

I look around the white covered trees and notice the boy that bumped into Vic just a few feet away. He seemed to be making...snowballs?

It clicked rather rapidly what he was planning to do when I saw him look through me to Vic. Without thinking I reached my hand out just before the cold round ball of snow could hit his face, and at the alarming speed it was going it would’ve left a nasty mark. Then i felt something hit my hand. I _felt_ it...hit my hand?

Everyone on the little field stopped in shock, looking towards me- well, towards Vic. The boy stepped into victors face and ripped the book out of his hands.

“How the fuck did you do that?” Victor’s eyes widened

“Do what?” The furrow of his eyebrows led everyone to be even more confused, clearly they saw that he had stopped the snowball without even lifting a finger.

“You know what! Got something you been hiding from us normie?” I could see the cold air come from his open mouth, probably smelled like shit.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, can you give me my book back now?” I could tell that Vic was unamused by the whole situation via the small raise of his eyebrow and his extended hand. But I was definitely curious, I honestly didn’t think this was possible. 

The boy placed the book on the other end of the cracked wooden table.

“Pick it up.” Vic rolled his eyes and stood to get it, only to be pushed back down in his seat.

“No. Pick it up without moving. Maybe you’ve just been fucking with us this whole time normie- or should I say abnormie?” The frosted air released from Vics’ sigh clearly showed he was tired of the situation. He simply stared at the book and I could tell what he was trying to do.

So, I hesitantly, and awkwardly, walked to the other side of the table and touched the book, _I touched it!_ it felt..cold, and rough. 

Slowly and carefully, I picked it up with my brittle, nearly transparent fingers, and placed it back in front of Vic, whose eyes were the widest I’ve ever seen.

Oh shit.


End file.
